russelfandomcom-20200213-history
CNN-Philippines-Newsroom
CNN-Philippines-Newsroom.is CNN Philippines' rolling newscast, airing thrice a day on Weekdays (4:00am 8:00am 10:00am 3:00pm 4:30pm 9:00pm and 12:00mn PST) and Weekends (4:00am 7:00am 10:00am 3:00pm 4:30pm 9:00pm and 12:00mn) PST). Premiered on March 16, 2015 as a standalone noontime newscast and expanded since February 15, 2016,http://www.medianewser.com/2016/02/cnn-philippines-expands-newsroom.html?m=1 the 8:00am edition is anchored by Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo, the 10:00am edition dubbed as Newsroom Ngayon is anchored by Ruth Cabal, and the 9:00pm edition is anchored by Cherie Mercado. The weekend newscasts is consists of Newsroom Weekend, anchored by Ryza Cenon every 7:00am 10:00am 3:00pm 4:30pm 9:00pm and 12;00mn (Saturdays to Sundays only) and 6:00pm, and a 30-minute weekend morning show Newsroom Junior Edition anchored by young contributors trained by CNN Philippines. History The newscast was launched on March 16, 2015 as a 60-minute standalone noontime newscast, replacing Newsday (which ran across CNN PH's predecessors TalkTV, Solar News Channel and 9TV). It was first anchored by former CNN Philippines News chief Jing Magsaysay and journalist Mai Rodriguez, who was held over from Newsday In September 2015, Magsaysay left the newscast after his resignation following the "right-sizing" retrenchment of 70 junior staffers and contractual employees, who worked in the company for Programming and Technical Engineering divisions, leaving Rodriguez as the sole anchor for the rest of its run.http://www.medianewser.com/2015/09/first-on-mnp-jing-magsaysay-resigns-as.html?m=1 On February 15, 2016, the newscast expanded its airtime, aligning with its international counterpart. However, the expansion reformatted from a single 60-minute newscast to three 60-minute editions in its initial run. The 8am edition was first anchored by the late Amelyn Veloso, who formerly anchored CNN Philippines Headline News and was concurrently hosting Serbisyo All Access. Claire Celdran replaced Rodriguez in the noontime edition while the latter became anchor of the network's weekend newscasts. The 9:00pm edition replaced CNN Philippines Nightly News, anchored by its holdover, Mitzi Borromeo. The English-language noontime edition and the original broadcast of Newsroom was axed on April 4, 2016 and reformatted to Balitaan with Pinky Webb. On April 11, 2016, Newsroom debuted a 3 pm edition dubbed as Global Newsroom catering on international news relevant to Filipinos, first hosted by Claire Celdran. It carries the similar format of Global Conversations, which was cancelled four months later (August 26). On February 6, 2017, Newsroom launched its mid-morning edition in Filipino language dubbed as Newsroom Ngayon, anchored by Ruth Cabal replacing Serbisyo All Access. Newsroom Ngayon serves as a sister newscast with CNN Philippines' first Filipino language newscast, Balitaan, which airs at midday. On February 27, 2017, due to personnel reshuffling, Claire Celdran replaced Veloso at the 8 am slot while Network News anchor Pia Hontiveros took over the Global Newsroom chair. Veloso would occasionally appear in special editions, until she died of cancer on August 24. On March 4, 2017, Newsroom launched its weekend edition anchored by the pioneer weekday noontime anchor Mai Rodriguez. It started out at the Saturday noontime slot until April 1, 2017 when it expanded to include broadcasts on weekend evenings at 6 pm, following the cancellation of Network News a week before as a result of the launching of News Night on weeknights from March 27. Newsroom Weekend later added a Saturday to Sunday edition on May 28, 2017 at the wake of the Marawi City crisis. Prior to a permanent weekend expansion, Rodriguez anchored special newscasts during severe weather coverage and other news of utmost importance. Global Newsroom aired its last broadcast on December 29, 2017, to gave way to the extension of Amanpour on January 1, 2018 as part of the network reorganization. Prior to the extension, some segments of the latter were usually aired on Global Newsroom. On January 31, 2018, Mitzi Borromeo left the evening edition to pursue an advanced degree while retaining her position as host of Profiles and will appear on special editions. It was announced that former TV5 anchor Cherie Mercado will replace Borromeo on the anchor chair beginning February 12. From February 1 to 9, Pia Hontiveros and correspondent Joyce Ilas take turns in anchoring the newscast in interim. On May 31, 2018, Claire Celdran left both New Day and the morning edition, citing that she needs to take a break and more time with her family. Former ANC anchor Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo will replace Celdran on New Day and on the morning edition. A week before, weekend anchor Ryza Cenon and Ngayon anchor Ruth Cabal took over the newscast. On September 3, 2018, Ruth Cabal Yassi Pressman and Cherie Mercado will switch anchoring duties, with Pressman 3pm afternoon edition and Cabal leading the 9pm primetime edition and Mercado anchoring the Filipino-language Newsroom Ngayon, citing personal reasons. CNN Philippines also launched a 15-minute weekend Newsroom Junior Edition on September 1 as part of the CNN PH Junior weekend morning block, featuring kids and young teens anchoring news bites of the day, similar to its predecessor RPN-9's NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008–09) and Jr. NewsWatch (2005). 'First-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Amy Perez-Castillo (2016-present, first edition) Second-Anchors *Joe Marasigan *Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo (2018-present, second edition) 'Noontime-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan *Cherie Mercado (2018-present, Newsroom Ngayon) 'Afternoon-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Yassi Pressman (2016-present, afternoon edition) 'Primetime-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan *Ruth Cabal (2018-present, primetime edition) 'Evening-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Maja Salvador (2016-present, evening edition) 'Weekend Edition' 'First-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Cristine Reyes (2016-present, first edition) Second-Anchors *Joe Marasigan *Yam Concepcion (2018-present, second edition) 'Noontime-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Kim Chiu (2017-present, Newsroom Ngayon) 'Afternoon-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Yassi Pressman (2016-present, afternoon edition) 'Primetime-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan *Ryza Cenon (2018-present, primetime edition) 'Evening-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan *Maja Salvador (2016-present, evening edition) See also *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines